Some computing systems (e.g., servers) may allow failing memory to be replaced without shutting down the server or, in some cases, without even disturbing software running on the server. These servers may employ RAID memory to facilitate the dynamic replacement. However, to implement RAID memory these servers may require sophisticated memory controllers that, for example, spread memory requests across multiple DIMM (dual in-line memory module) busses that allow hot swapping of DIMMs. While RAID originally referred to a redundant array of independent disks, when applied to memory it sometimes refers to redundant arrays of independent DIMMs. However, usage of the term RAID is not limited to systems that actually use additional and/or special DIMMs and refers more generally to systems with redundant and/or recoverable memory implemented through mirroring, striping, maintaining parity and/or ECC (error checking and correction) data, and so on.
Systems employing hot-swappable DIMMs may experience physical layout and design issues concerning, for example, proximity requirements between memory chips and controllers, physical accessibility requirements for swappable memory chips, and so on, that complicate these systems. Thus, it may be difficult and/or expensive to provide DIMM hot swappable mechanisms. Furthermore, systems using this type of DIMM hot-swapping may require operating system co-operation for memory operations like copying, remapping, re-interleaving, and so on. Additionally, these types of systems may employ different protocols for hot-swapping different components.